


Sorting Alyssa

by redchemist



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 07:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10611663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redchemist/pseuds/redchemist
Summary: Becky and Alyssa were due to start their much needed Florida vacation in the morning.  But first, Becky make's Alyssa get officially sorted on Pottermore and the USWNT kiddos make a bet.





	

“Alyssa sit down. You are taking this quiz before we fly to Florida tomorrow. No arguments.”

“Becky sweetheart is this really necessary?” Alyssa grunted as her girlfriend thrust her down into their lounge chair.

“Yes. You cannot go to Harry Potter World and not know our house. My girlfriend is not a muggle. You will be sorted.” The defender grabbed her Mac from the coffee table and handed it to Alyssa. The official Pottermore sorting quiz was already pulled up and ready for Alyssa to take.

“I’ve read all the books multiple times, watched all the movies, and threw you that Harry Potter surprise party.”

“Yes….and now you are going to be officially sorted so we can fully realize the fun possible at Harry Potter World. Take the quiz.”

“Yes dear.” Alyssa sighed and settled into the couch. Becky migrated to the sofa and settled into it. She didn’t want to crowd Alyssa or influence her answers in any way. The sorting had to be honest. While she waits for Alyssa to finish, she pulled out her cell phone. Becky saw that she had a text from Baby Andi.

**Baby Andi: Any luck with Dad?**

Upon finding out Becky and Alyssa were her team parents, Andi insisted upon calling them mom and dad. Alyssa flat out refused to be called mom.

**Momma Becky: She is taking it now. Will update you with the results.**

**Baby Andi: K mom. I’m curious to see who was right.**

**Momma Becky: What do you mean kid?**

**Baby Andi: We kids made a friendly wager on what house she would be sorted into.**

**Momma Becky: What’s the wager?**

**Baby Andi: 6 boxes of Girl Scout cookies, winner’s choice.**

**Momma Becky: Best of luck kid.**

Becky had full faith Andi would win the bet. She should know her own father better than Mal, Emily, or Rose. Or she better. Rose would never in a million years let Andi live it down otherwise. Alyssa seemed to be taking her time, thinking through each question. Almost as if shew as seeing how long she could get Becky to wait. Half an hour later, Becky was getting ready to see if Alyssa was really taking the test when her girlfriend spoke up.

“There. Done.”

“Well?” Becky rose and looked at the celebratory sorting screen. “No. Impossible. Improbable.”

“What? I finally took the test and now you are telling me it’s wrong? J.K. Rowling is wrong?” Alyssa stared up in disbelief at her girlfriend.

“Well…no…but damn. I never would have thought.” Becky shook her head but still smiled. Alyssa was officially sorted. The goalkeeper put the laptop on the coffee table and stood up.

“Can you still love me?” Her hands went around Becky’s waist as she stepped closer.

“I suppose I can…” The defender smirked.

She stood on her tip toes and gave Alyssa a slow kiss, nibbling on her lower lip. Alyssa moaned, tightening her grip on Becky’s hips. Becky took that opportunity to take advantage and slide her tongue into Alyssa’s mouth. Things were really starting to heat up. Becky’s hands were cradled in Alyssa’s hair so that she couldn’t pull away. Alyssa’s hands had crept under Becky’s Ravenclaw sleepshirt and were stroking bare skin. Then Becky’s phone dinged. Alyssa was very displeased when her girlfriend pulled away.

“Oh, don’t you growl at me. It is our baby girl. She wanted to know your house. Apparently, the kids have a bet for 6 boxes of Girl Scout cookies. Winner’s choice.” Alyssa snorted and rolled her eyes.

“Fine. But make them tell you their guesses first. So no one cheats or calls favoritism.”

“Good idea.” Becky kissed her cheek and opened her phone. The blonde created a new group text to the kids.

**Momma Becky: Ok kids the results are in. Text me your guesses. Once I have all 4 I will send a screenshot of the Pottermore page.**

**Little Mal: Ravenclaw! You guys and your books and crosswords all the time.**

**Thorny Sonnett: Slytherin every time.**

**Sweet Baby Rose: You are both wrong. She’s obviously a Gryffindor. Bravery is required to be a keeper.**

**Baby Andi: Nah. My dad is a proud Hufflepuff.**

“Well everyone picked a different house.” Becky told Alyssa as she leaned over to screenshot her laptop. She uploaded the picture into a message and hit send.

**Baby Andi: Yes! Hah! I told y’all I know my parents! I’ll take those 6 boxes of Tag-A-Longs now ladies.**

**Little Mal: No way!!! If she is a Hufflepuff it is cause she was a hat stall and picked the badgers.**

**Thorny Sonnett: Damn. The ninja skills had me swearing she was a snek. Oh well. I’ll send you my two boxes.**

**Sweet Baby Rose: I can’t even be mad at this. She is Badger! Go Wisconsin!!!!**

Becky showed Alyssa her phone. The goalkeeper laughed, unable to fully believe this crop of young ones. Or that she and Becky were now responsible for one of these goofy kids.

“I love our kid.”

“Me too hun.”

“Can we make her share the Tag-A-Longs? They are my favorite.” Alyssa asked sheepishly, halfway ducking because she expected Becky to hit her.

“Definitely. Part of being our kid.” Alyssa laughed at Becky’s grin. “And I love them too.”

“Now can we go to Hogwarts?” Becky rolled her eyes and took Alyssa’s hand. She started walking, pulling the woman to their bedroom down the hall.

“Tomorrow. Tonight, I am going to show you our very own Room of Requirement.” Alyssa’s eyebrows shot up then her face grinned with excitement. This she had to see.

**Author's Note:**

> The wife and I watched Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them this weekend. FYI it is even better the second time. Trying a format for the group text, we will see how it goes. I definitely see Alyssa as a Hufflepuff - the loyalty and quiet determination she has. I think we all see Becky as a Ravenclaw, but who knows. I had a lot of fun writing this and hope you enjoyed it. As always, leave your kudos and comments. They make my dark world a little brighter.  
> -Red


End file.
